All That Matters
by MikaahMartins
Summary: Jesse e Rachel são melhores amigos. Vizinhos, cresceram como irmãos, até que o emprego da mãe de Rachel em outra cidade os separa por um tempo. Cinco anos depois, Rachel está de volta à cidade. Mas será que o sentimento que os cerca é apenas amizade? Uma história sobre amizade, amor, e a tênue linha que separa e une os dois.


Capitulo 1 – Surpresas

Só mais um dia comum.

Era isso que eu pensava, enquanto rabiscava meu caderno de álgebra. O senhor Harold explicava algo que eu provavelmente já sabia, então minha mente divagava enquanto ele falava, me tirando um pouco de toda a pressão da Mackingley High School.

Não é uma questão de ser nerd. Acho que ser ou não ser bom na escola tem haver mais com sorte. E bem, prestar um pouco de atenção no que eles dizem.

"Senhor Schuster?"

Ótimo. Mais uma classe de alunos que vai passar o resto do semestre se perguntando por que o senhor Harold me chamou de "Senhor Schuster" ao invés de "Senhor ", como todos os professores com os quais eu conversei gentilmente me chamam. Mais uma classe de alunos que logo vai juntar os pontos, descobrir sobre o meu pai, e então começar a me isolar. Mais ainda.

"Sim, senhor Harold?"

"Poderia, por favor, vir ao quadro e mostrar aos seus colegas de classe como se resolve essa equação?"

E minhas teorias sobre mais um período isolado acabam de se confirmar.

Jesse , o cara da escola que é bom em matemática. E em ciências. O garoto da Mackingley High que se veste de forma normal, que fala de forma normal, que inexplicavelmente, apesar de sua obvia falta de popularidade, namora a bela líder de torcida. O garoto que anda por aí com sua namorada Quinn Fabray e... com sua namorada Quinn Fabray. O cara caladão que não tem nada de extraordinário ou importante. Esse sou eu. Até descobrirem sobre o meu pai.

Will Schuster. Professor de espanhol, diretor do Clube Glee, queridinho dos alunos. E meu pai.

Não que eu tenha vergonha do meu pai, de jeito nenhum. Ele fez um excelente trabalho me criando sozinho desde que minha mãe nos abandonou assim que teve alta do hospital, não se dando sequer ao trabalho de me dar seu sobrenome. Willian St. James Schuster é meu único parente vivo, e o único nome que consta na minha certidão de nascimento. Jesse St. James Schuster é meu nome completo, para que eu não tenha que passar pelo constrangimento de não ter um nome por parte de mãe.

Constrangimento. Palavra interessante, por sinal.

Começou quando eu vim para a Willian Mackingley High. Sabíamos que estudar na mesma escola em que meu pai leciona poderia me trazer problemas, mas essa é a única escola das redondezas. Então, no meu primeiro ano, quando eu ainda usava o sobrenome do meu pai, as pessoas começaram com suas porcarias de suposições. "Obvio que ele se dá bem, o pai dele deve conseguir todas as respostas para ele.", "Soube que o pai dele pagou o diretor para que o filho tirasse 10 em geometria.", "Já repararam que o Jesse não tem mãe?".

No começo eu ignorava. Mas quando meu pai me encontrou trancado dentro da lata de lixo depois de um dez em espanhol, decidimos fazer algo. Passei a evitar a associação entre meu pai e eu. Comecei a usar o sobrenome " ", embora isso me faça lembrar que não tenho mãe. Mudei para a classe de alemão. E nunca contei ao meu pai sobre o idiota de moicano que me jogou na lixeira.

Talvez eu tenha uma tendência natural para ser rejeitado, visto que nem minha mãe me quis. Mas, considerando todas as pessoas que me amam, (que, segundo minha conta mental, devem ser umas 5 ou 6), pensar sobre isso é algo que eu considero "piegas" demais.

"Raiz quadrada de Pi." – respondi, após finalizar a conta no quadro negro. Em seguida, voltei ao meu lugar de costume, no fundo da sala.

Fim da aula. Só mais um tempo.

"Apressadinho! Onde vai?" – Quinn Fabray, a capitã das líderes de torcida e, inexplicavelmente, minha namorada. Ela se ergue nas pontas dos pés, e dá um beijo em meu rosto.

"Ver meu pai." – Digo. Ele não tem aulas essa hora. Não me dá mais carona desde que minha mãe me deu meu próprio carro, mas ainda me faz passar por lá, para saber se eu estou vivo ou se preciso que me leve até o hospital.

Sim, minha mãe. Não a que me pôs nesse mundo, mas a que me escolheu.

Não a mim, exatamente. Ela escolheu meu pai, mas aceitou o brinde que veio com a encomenda. Emma Pillsburry está casada com meu pai desde os meus 8 anos. Eles completam 10 anos juntos em alguns meses, e ela tem sido como uma mãe para mim todo esse tempo. E eu a chamo assim desde então.

"Ok. Me leva em casa hoje?" – Quinn pergunta, com seus doces olhos azuis.

"Sim. Me espere no estacionamento." – Digo, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Ela ri, e depois se solta, indo na direção onde suas amigas líderes de torcida a estão esperando. Não posso ouvir, mas sei que elas estão lhe perguntando pela milésima vez o que ela faz com um perdedor como eu. Ela está apenas sorrindo e desconsiderando a pergunta.

"Com licença." – Digo, ao entrar na sala do meu pai. Há essa hora, geralmente, ele está corrigindo provas ou preparando a aula do dia seguinte. Embora não tenha que dar aula no ultimo período, meu pai não vai embora, pois precisa estar aqui após as aulas para ensaiar o clube Glee. Pelo menos as quartas. Mas sempre tem aqueles que gostam de ensaiar nos dias não oficias, e meu pai está sempre aqui para ajudar.

Mas não hoje. Hoje, quando entro em sua sala, meu pai está arrumando sua pasta. Embora hoje seja quarta.

"Pai, acabo de perceber que, quando falei com a Quinn, ela me pediu para levá-la em casa. Não tem ensaio hoje?"

"Não, Jesse. Inclusive, era sobre isso que queria falar com você. Estou indo para casa porque vamos receber visitas. Emma precisa ficar então vou tentar arrumar a casa e passar no mercado depois. Quando chegar, tente não bagunçar a casa." – ele me diz, rindo.

"Ok, pai." – digo, indo em direção à porta.

"E tente não ficar de cueca o dia inteiro, ok?"

"Ok." – É só o que eu digo. Não consigo imaginar quem irá nos ver, talvez alguém da família de Emma. Com "não fique de cueca", entendo que meu pai quis dizer "Vista-se de forma apresentável." Tentarei me lembrar disso quando chegar.

"Apressadinho. Aonde vai?" – Escuto, me dirigindo ao estacionamento após a ultima aula. Educação física não é exatamente o meu forte, mas faço o que posso para ser aprovado.

"Por que não tomou banho no vestiário? Tá com medinho, tá?"

Noah Puckerman. Puck, para os íntimos. Eu, por exemplo, prefiro chamá-lo de Noah Puckerman.

Mas, como às vezes isso pode te custar um soco no estômago, geralmente eu fico quieto até que ele diga algo.

"Não vai dizer nada, Filhinho do Papai?" – Puckerman e seu exército de jogadores sem cérebro me cercam, como fazem sempre. Tento parecer indiferente, embora com a freqüência com que isso ocorra, eu esteja realmente começando a não me importar.

"Puck, qual o seu problema?" – Quinn aparece, abrindo espaço entre os jogadores de futebol. Ela pega meu braço e me arrasta até meu carro.

"Precisa ser defendido pela namoradinha, Schuster? Espere até eu te pegar sozinho!" – Puckerman grita enquanto Quinn apenas ri.

"O que foi, acha engraçado o fato de eu ser um fracote defendido pela namorada?" – Pergunto a ela, rindo. Ela balança a cabeça.

"Acho engraçado que caras como Noah Puckerman achem mesmo que tudo precisa ser resolvido com agressões, como nos tempos das cavernas, e que nós, mulheres indefesas, não devemos nos meter com vocês, fortes e poderosos homens." – Ela me abraça. Nos soltamos para que possamos entrar no carro. Enquanto dirijo para fora do estacionamento, vejo Puckerman e seus amigos me olhando, enfurecidos.

Deixo Quinn em casa, e sigo para o meu apartamento.

Não sei como meu pai conseguiu fazer isso em menos de duas horas, mas, quando entro, a casa está realmente arrumada. Mesmo sendo um apartamento pequeno, não é um trabalho extremamente fácil. Imagino que quem está vindo é alguém realmente importante para ele.

"Fui ao Wall-mart. Tem Frango na geladeira. O Prato é descartável, então vê se joga no lixo depois de comer. E não no chão do seu quarto."

Esse é o bilhete que meu pai deixou em cima do meu computador. Ele sabe que esse é o primeiro lugar da casa para onde em venho.

Enquanto o computador está ligando, corro até a cozinha e esquento meu almoço. Corro até meu quarto, tiro a camisa e sento na frente do computador.

"Rachel,"

Começo a escrever.

Rachel Berry, minha melhor amiga desde sempre. Se ela estivesse aqui, talvez eu não andasse por ai tão sozinho. E bem, talvez não tivesse ido parar naquela lixeira. Ou no banheiro químico. Não que ela fosse do tipo durona. Só acho que ela confundiria meus oponentes com seus comentários incansáveis sobre nossa superioridade não perceptível, e então eles se renderiam, arrependidos. Até eu, que não ouço sua voz há bastante tempo, preciso me render com dores de cabeça após ler os quilométricos e-mails que trocamos todos os dias.

A mãe de Rachel também a criou sozinha. Shelby foi mãe muito jovem, assim como meu pai, mas, pelo menos, o pai de Rachel a deu seu sobrenome – Berry. Ele não a viu muitas vezes depois que terminou com Shelby, e então, quando Rachel tinha 2 anos, ele morreu em um acidente. Isso foi o que meu pai me contou.

Rachel é 2 anos mais nova que eu. Meu pai e a mãe dela estudaram juntos no colegial, e são melhores amigos desde então. Os melhores amigos do mundo. Rachel e eu também somos. Mas então, quando Rachel tinha 11 anos, Shelby recebeu uma proposta de emprego no Canadá, e nós não nos vemos desde então. Mas nossa amizade continua tão forte quanto na nossa infância, talvez até mais.

Rachel e eu crescemos juntos. Acompanhamos os passos, os problemas, as alegrias e tristezas um do outro. Quando ela se foi para o Canadá, juramos manter contato através da internet. E foi o que fizemos. Em todo esse tempo, não houve um só momento em que ela não tenha estado lá por mim quando eu precisei, e em que eu não tenha feito o mesmo por ela. Conhecemos a escola, os amigos, os professores um do outro, através de fotos e vídeos. Trocamos e-mails, conversamos por MSN. Estivemos sempre juntos, e ela sempre foi e sempre será a minha melhor amiga. Como irmãos, como nossos pais dizem.

"Ensino médio é um saco." – continuo meu e-mail.

"Puckerman continua me enchendo nessa primeira semana do novo semestre. Ele e seus amigos estão me ameaçando novamente. Acho que vou seguir seu conselho de andar com um apito no bolso. Ou, quem sabe, começar a ler mais sobre a vida e carreira da Barbra Streisand. Sinto sua falta. Se você estivesse aqui, poderia distraí-los falando sobre todos os musicais nos quais Barbra atuou, enquanto eu me esgueiraria por baixo deles e sairia correndo. Hehe.

Espero que esteja tudo certo por aí, minha anãzinha.

Jesse."

Envio o e-mail. Ela não me escreveu nada desde segunda, o que é realmente um recorde para nós dois. Só o que me mandou foi um " .Beijos." – Pelo celular.

Navego pela internet, com o prato na mão. Estou lendo um livro em um site quando a campainha toca. Provavelmente é Emma, já que meu pai chegou há duas horas, e me mandou terminar logo de almoçar e vestir uma camisa. Quando lhe perguntei sobre as visitas, ele disse "à noite."

Talvez Emma tenha perdido a chave. O que é muito estranho da parte dela.

A campainha toca outra vez. Tento levantar para atender, mas minha meia fica presa no pé da cadeira, então eu tropeço e derrubo o resto do molho do frango na minha calça.

Estou levantando para tirá-la quando recebo um sinal de e-mail. "Rachel Berry" aparece na tela do PC. Meu celular vibra, e quando o pego, as letras "LEIA MEU E-MAIL. JÁ!" aparecem, piscando.

O molho está melando minha perna. Emma vai me matar se eu deixar que a calça manche, então corro até meu banheiro, encho um balde de água e jogo a calça dentro. Escuto outro barulho de e-mail recebido.

Corro até o quarto, de cueca, e abro a caixa de e-mails.

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSE!"

É tudo que está escrito.

"Você está ai?" – digito – "Fez esse estardalhaço por nada?"

Estou mandando o e-mail quando meu celular vibra.

"Está demorando de mais para responder." – Aparece escrito.

"Qual o seu problema? Emma vai me matar por sua culpa!" – escrevo. Mal termino de enviar a mensagem, e o aviso de e-mail chega.

"MSN. Agora."

Abro o MSN. Ela está lá.

"Qual a emergência, Barbra?" – escrevo?

"Olhe para trás." – ela me diz. Não entendo.

"Anh? Você passou a noite toda vendo Les Miserables" de novo?" – Pergunto

"OLHA LOGO PRA TRÁS!" – ela grita pelo MSN. Resolvo obedecer.

"Rachel?" – é tudo que consigo dizer.


End file.
